


Three is a Crowd (And Who Doesn't Love Crowds?)

by gabewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Implied bottom Arin, Implied bottom Vernon, Implied top Dan, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Arin accidently adds Vernon to a NSFW message thread between him and Dan. They apologize, but Vernon wants to stay.





	Three is a Crowd (And Who Doesn't Love Crowds?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe I'm a sinner see you in hell
> 
> (This was a request on tumblr :)

_Arin added you to a conversation with Danny_  
  
Vernon smiled when he saw the message, figuring that Arin had something about game grumps to talk about, an idea or a question. Even if it was work, talking to Arin and Dan was always pleasant. He had been scrolling mindlessly on his phone, but he abandoned the mundane task as soon as the notification popped up.

_Danny sent an attachment_   
_“You like that, Big cat?”_

Out of all possible outcomes, Vernon did not expect to see a picture of a hard cock with a firm hand around it to appear in a chat with two of his coworkers. Especially one that belonged to Danny. He cleared his throat and studied the photo carefully, trying to ignore the way his own pants started to tent in the extremely inappropriate situation.

It was a very good looking dick.

He had just recollected him self and started typing a formal sort of apology so he could remove himself from the group and call it a day but then his phone vibrated again, signaling another picture.

_Arin sent an attachment_   
_“It would look better inside of me.”_

A photo of two fingers buried in Arin’s ass was filling up Vernon’s screen. Notably, a reasonably sized dildo was next to him along with a roughly used bottle of lube. Arin’s skin was flushed hot and red, meaning he and Dan had been at this for a while. There was no way he was meant to be a part of this, even if he wanted to be.

He was already shirtless and silently embarrassed that his nipples were so hard so he decided to send a picture of his own. A picture of his face that made sure to show most of his bare torso just in case he was invited to this sex-fest of a group chat on purpose.

_Vernon sent an attachment_   
_“I feel like I’m not supposed to be here”_

Danny saw the message first and nearly fell off of his bed before he let the message sink in, running a hand through his hair. Maybe they had fucked up this time, hadn’t been as careful as they should be, but his persistent erection was not going away and the picture Vernon had sent wasn’t helping. The dude was hot as fuck.

Arin could have been just as shocked, but he was much more concentrated on imagining that the now three fingers inside of him were Dan. The picture of Vernon only added to his fantasy, letting him imagine the three of them together. Him fucking Vernon while getting fucked by Dan- this could be wet dream fuel for weeks. He had to stop and catch his breath so he wouldn’t fall over the edge so soon.

_Dan sent a message_   
_“Sorry Vern, you weren’t supposed to see that.”_

_Arin sent a message_   
_“Your dick? Hasn’t everyone seen that, I think the fingers in my ass were more shocking.”_

Vernon found himself laughing at the banter, hoping that no one was mad at him. He had almost been hoping that he was put in the chat on purpose.

_Vernon sent a message_   
_“So I can’t stay ”_

Vernon made sure to include a sad face so they knew it was joke, or at least that it was supposed to look like a joke. In reality if they kicked him out he would spend a few hours jerking it non-stop like he was 15 again. He couldn't help but start slipping out of his shorts, only a little bit ashamed of the way his half-hard dick bulging against his boxer briefs. They were a little too tight, but in a good way.

God, he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to show off like this.

_Arin sent a message_   
_“Well no one said that.”_

_Dan sent a message_   
_“Well if you want to be here…”_

Vernon bit his lip when his erection stirred again. He was really going to do this. Not that he hadn't caught himself day dreaming about it sometimes. He figured another picture was in order. This time the only part of his face in the image was his mouth, and his boxer briefs were tugged down enough to see the beginning of hipbones and a dangerously low happy trail.

_Vernon sent an attachment_

_Dan sent a message_   
_“Holy shit, Vern”_

Dan had stopped jerking himself off when Vernon’s first message came through, but he did not hesitate at all to continue again with the picture in front of him. He even took a quick video with a few breathy noises to show his approval.

_Arin sent a message_   
_“Fuck me, show some more”_

It was hard to type with one hand occupied, but he needed something. Arin let his fingers tease around his rim gently, sending shivers up his spine. His body shuddered in a way that told him he wanted more, but he didn't give himself that privilege. He wanted to see more of Vernon before he went any further.

_Vernon sent an attachment_   
_“You mean show you this?”_

Dan groaned out loud in frustration when Vernon’s picture only showed an inch lower than the last, his underwear still not off and on the floor where they belonged. So Dan sent his video.

_Dan sent an attachment_   
_“Just a little lower baby, please”_

Arin pouted for a few seconds about Dan using a pet name for Vernon, but then he was watching the video and he couldn't remember why he was irritated. Those long fingers wrapped around Dan's dick drove him fucking crazy in more ways than one. He could imagine his own hand in their place, his own fingertips teasing the head of that beautiful cock on every upstroke.

But he could also imagine those fingers teasing him relentlessly, slowly brushing over the bundle of nerves deep inside that made jolts of pleasure shoot through his body. Thrusting faster as he begged for more and less at the same time. Milking him through a seemingly endless orgasm while jerking him slowly, aftershocks ripping through him- and that was when he had to the base of his own erection to ward off an impending orgasm.

_Arin sent a message_   
_“If you keep it up with the videos this is gonna end before we get to the fun part.”_

Vernon ended up staring at Danny’s video for a while before he finally gave in and pulled his cock out of his underwear, jerking it slowly while making some breathy sounds. He bit his lip while his mind flashed through possible fantasies. Sucking Dan off, eating Arin’s ass, sucking Dan off while Arin ate his ass, getting fucked by Arin, getting fucked by Dan, getting fucked by both of them at the same time.

His hole twitched a little at that one as his mind wandered to being filled with two cocks at once. He moved a finger down to tease around his rim, but he didn't push it in. Shit, that felt good. He snapped a picture of his hardening length and clicked send, struggling to stop himself from getting lost in a fantasy when he could focus on the real thing.

_Vernon sent an attachment_

Dan didn't think that someone could take a dick pic that was cute, but of course Vernon could. Obviously it was fucking hot too, made Danny moan louder as he jerked himself like his life depended on it. Vernon wasn't completely hard in the photo, but he was getting there. God, Dan wished he could use his mouth to get Vernon all the way there. He also wished that he could see what Vernon’s hand was doing because it was definitely on his ass.

Dan wanted to see that ass, wanted to see the ass he had admired through tight jeans with wandering eyes. He really wished he could see Vernon like that in person.

Arin immediately thought about 69ing with Vernon while Dan watched and gave his prostate a few less than gentle rubs with his fingers. He was going to need that dildo soon, his fingers were now only succeeding in making him feel more desperate. Vernon had a nice dick and probably a nice ass and all Arin could think about was having Vernon and Dan dirty talking him at the same fucking time.

Vernon and Danny both had adorable laughs, and while Danny's voice could tell him what to do and make his stomach do flips, he was sure Vernon’s innocent and adorable voice saying such vile and dirty things would drive him wild. Arin could hardcore bottom, but right now his mind was filled with Vernon telling him to fuck harder and Danny telling him how great he was doing.

_Arin sent a message_   
_“Is everyone alone right now?”_

_Dan sent a message_   
_“I don't know what you're planning but I already like it.”_

_Vernon sent a message_   
_“Yeah, why?”_

Arin smirked and sent a picture of him holding the dildo that he (surprisingly) hadn't started using yet.

_Arin sent an attachment_   
_“I want you to hear all the pretty noises I can make while shoving this up my ass.”_

_Vernon sent a message_   
_“Like a conference call?”_

_Dan sent a message_   
_“A sexy fucking conference call. Of course, babygirl.”_

It was only a few seconds before Vernon saw the incoming call on his screen, immediately answering and placing his phone on speaker so he could use both of his hands for this. “Hi there, Vern.” Danny’s voice rang through his phone a little more gravelly than normal, laden with arousal and need. That voice saying his name was enough to make him whine just a little.

“Jesus, Vernon and me need to have a pretty noise contest, I'm sure Dan would love that.” There was a slick, sliding sound coming from Arin’s line. The lube was obviously coming out to play. Dan let out a shaky sigh, thinking about how much the combination of two sets of needy moans and helpless noises would get him going.

Dan groaned softly as he involuntarily fucked up into his own fist, his cock beading just a bit of precome at the tip. He slowed his pace slightly. He was not going to come first. He was thankful for his self control when he heard Vernon speak, shaky and already sounding wrecked. “This is going to kill me-“ The sound of a bottle clicking open echoed over the phone. “Tell me what to do.”

Dan cleared his throat, and he heard Arin choke on air around the same time. “Yeah, Dan, tell us what to do.” Danny took a moment to think about the fact that this was too good to be true, that having two attractive and willing men to boss around was obviously just a wet dream and a half, but then a loud, exaggerated moan from Arin snapped him out of it. “C’mon, Dan, I'm impatient.”

It was Dan's turn to let out a pathetic whimper at the sinful pulse of pleasure in the bottom of his stomach. “Jesus- okay, Arin.” Dan took a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts. “You've been waiting almost an hour to finally get something inside of you, I know that.” Dan smirked. “So you're waiting longer, tease yourself but don't push it in yet.”

A slightly annoyed noise came from Arin, but he followed the direction, no matter how badly he wanted to break it. The cold silicone was a shock to his senses, but he was more focused on the way his body tensed and relaxed against the toy. He was way to far gone for this teasing shit. When Dan spoke again, Arin let himself get lost in the tone of his voice. “Vernon, I heard you get lube so use it. Tease a little, but you can slip a finger in every so often.”

Dan was satisfied with himself, listening to tiny, held back whimpers from both of them. A particularly loud moan from Vernon meant he was doing something right. “Vern, I think you can help both me and Arin out. Tell me what you're thinking about, what you want us to do to you.” Arin groaned deeply on the other end of the call, accidently letting the tip slide inside of him.

Vernon felt his face get warm with embarrassment at the thought of revealing his fantasies. Dan cleared his throat in anticipation of an answer and Vernon was way too eager to provide one. “Well uh, first I thought about sucking you off, Dan- that video- I wanted it in my mouth.” Vernon bit his lip and made a desperate noise when he clenched around his own finger. “Then I thought about Arin eating me out at the same time.”

Vernon spoke softer on that last point, but he moaned louder when he nailed his own prostate, slipping his fingers out so he wouldn’t overwhelm himself. Arin cut in with a shaky breath. “Fuck yes, keep talking.” Vernon spaced out for a second while trying to relax himself, but he was certain he has heard Dan tell Arin to start fucking himself. Judging by the string of desperate sounds and heavy breathing he had definitely started.

“I thought about Arin fucking me then, about how he probably has a thick cock that could-“ Vernon whined just a little and started moving his hand again. “Fuck, it could leave me sore for a few days- in a good way.” Arin started slowly pushing the toy inside of him in and out, and in and out, with small, punched out moans. With the way he was jerking himself he wasn't going to last very long.

“Then I thought about you fucking me because, shit, Dan I saw yours and it's that perfect length to hit just the right spot every time.” Vernon made a loud moaning- almost whimpering noise that he didn't think he could make, still teasing his fingers around his rim while he other hand continued it's up and down motion. “And you would fuck hard- and I'd tighten around you and everything would feel so intense.”

Dan let out a low groan and then he was coming over his hand, thinking about being inside of Vernon. He was definitely coming first with no remorse.

Vernon’s pace speeding up to a desperate one, the kind of disorganized mess that one became when they were so close they couldn't breath. “Ah- fuck- I can't stop thinking about both of you inside of me at the same time, stretching me open and filling me up with twice the come, it would feel so- ah.” Vernon was cut off by his own heavy breathing, a little quiet whining, and then he was feeling the starting pulse of an orgasm, a loud scream of a noise crackling over the phone while he repeated “Ah- I'm coming!” like a pornstar mantra.

Dan hummed contently as the noises swept him through his aftershocks, laughing softly at how worked up Vernon had really gotten.

Arin was not far behind, slamming himself down onto what he imagined to be Dan while he let out quiet little punched out breaths. Vernon’s fantasy only drove him farther, a moan the sounded like relief and happiness when he finally fell over the edge and shot onto his stomach. They all took a few moment of silence to calm down.

“Vernon, can you like… actually take two dicks?” Arin sounded almost amazed, and Dan waited curiously.

Vernon’s face actually went red now that his blood could rush somewhere else. “Well, yeah in theory. I just haven't done it with real people.” He neglected to explain the day he had literally gotten his own come in his hair while a hot, sweaty mess riding two dildos at the same time.

Dan let out an exhausted, but interested breath, laughing into his blissful afterglow. “So when are you free?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
